<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Harvest by lisellakarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206911">The Harvest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisellakarr/pseuds/lisellakarr'>lisellakarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Needs a Hug, Lance is dealing with allura's death, M/M, Post S8, Post-Canon, alteans and galra share a planet, klance, the paladins deserve a nap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisellakarr/pseuds/lisellakarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Allura’s death, Lance is struggling to find his purpose in the world. Unsatisfied as a farmer and depressed reminiscing on his time as a Paladin, he finds himself (begrudgingly) aboard a ship headed to New Altea.</p><p>Meanwhile, the fracturing alliance between the Alteans and Galra sparks a political uprising in the darkest corners of their shared planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Harvest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I started drafting this all the way back in 2018. I’ve had this story planned out since the show finished, but never got the chance to write it. I figure with the world in shambles there’s no better time to write it then now. So behold, my first ever FanFiction.</p><p>This is set two years after Haggar’s defeat. For the purpose of this story, Planet Daibazaal has yet to be restored after emerging from the Rift at the end of season 8. Instead, those who remain after the disbanding of the Galra Empire inhabit ‘New Altea’; the current planet of the recently discovered surviving Alteans.</p><p>Forewarning that this story is gonna be a little angsty. It mostly focuses on Lance dealing with grief (lmao sorry Lance, I love you so I gave you trauma)... but I’m also a huge sucker for klance so you can bet your ass there will be some of that in here.</p><p>I don’t own Voltron or any of the characters associated with it, all rights go to the creators. Without further ado, enjoy! Also this story is without a beta so please, bare with any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To Allura.”</p><p>“To Allura!” the former Paladins echoed.</p><p>“May her strength and wisdom guide the universe into a new-found age of peace.” Coran finished, taking a large swig out of his glass. The rest of the table followed, downing their drinks with Allura’s name on their tongues. Hunk let out a hearty burp, sending the table into uncontrolled laughter.</p><p>“That’s disgusting.” Pidge chided, grimacing at the distasteful noise.</p><p>Hunk gave her a toothy grin and proceeded to take a large mouthful of mashed potatoes. “I’m pretty sure it’s considered a compliment in at least 200 hundred solar systems."</p><p>She didn’t seem convinced and snorted brashly. “It is not.”</p><p>“Well, it should be! Speaking on behalf of all chefs, I hereby instate <em> burping as a compliment </em> as an official rule in the Intergalactic Book of Cooking.”</p><p>“That’s a real thing?” Keith questioned. Lance laughed at that, patting Keith on the back in a patronizing manner. He glared at Lance, which only made the boy laugh harder at his expense.</p><p>“Oh Keith, all these years of knowing us and our brilliant sarcasm is <em> still </em> lost on you.” Lance teased. Keith squatted his arm away with a begrudging huff and the table broke out into laughter again. Lance found himself smiling too.</p><p>Tonight was the first time in months that Lance had seen his friends. They had all been scattered across the far ends of the universe, finally free to do whatever they pleased. Hunk was busy leading countless diplomatic conferences, while Pidge worked tirelessly with her dad back at the Garrison. Shiro was finally living his much deserved, carefree life, alongside his newly engaged finance, and Keith was… well to be honest, Lance wasn’t entirely sure what Keith had been up to over the past year. He presumed Keith was still working with the Blade of Marmora to some capacity. As for Coran, he now lived on New Altea; the home planet for thousands of Alteans previously part of Lotor’s quintessence farming. Lance hadn’t heard much about the planet since its establishment during the previous year- all he knew was that it was currently housing the Galra as well.</p><p><em> I don’t understand how the Alteans can live peacefully alongside the Galra, </em> Lance thought, frowning. <em> A 10,000-year war that destroyed everything in its wake… How can the Alteans of all people be so quick to forgive that? </em></p><p>Lance noticed Keith watching him quizzingly and realised he had been scowling. He softened his features and smile awkwardly. </p><p>“So, Lance, what have you been up to recently? It seems like forever since we last saw you!” Pidge asked, scooping up her own mouthful of mashed potatoes.</p><p>“Ah, well, not much…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. After all, his life wasn’t that eventful anymore. No more aliens and evil galactic empire. No more fighting and certainly no more life-threatening missions (well, unless you include that one time Kaltenecker got stuck in the quarry… now <em> that </em> was a life threatening mission.) He thought about the state of the farm and shrugged nonchalantly. “The weather has been pretty awful recently, so the farm is in a bit of a shambles. But otherwise, we’re doing okay. What about you guys? Any news with you, Pigeon?” She scrunched her nose at Lance’s affectionate nickname.</p><p>“I figured after like, <em> four years </em> you would finally stop calling me that… but god, I was so wrong.” Lance shot her a teeth-rotting smile from across the table. She rolled her eyes. “We’re getting the new defenders ready for a flight show in August. They’re a little soft so we’re hoping to use one of Shiro’s flight plans to absolutely crush them.” She clenched her fist at the word <em> crush, </em>a manic glint in her eye. </p><p>“We’re basing it one our training back in the day. It should be fun, seeing as though we all got our asses kicked most of the time too.” God, Lance didn’t miss those training sessions. He could almost feel the embarrassment of being shot out of the sky one too many times by the Castle’s defence system.</p><p>“It was always amusing to test you, Paladins.” Coran chimed in, reminding just how pitiful they were. Everyone smiled though; the vacant memory of second-hand humiliation was somewhat comforting. </p><p>“What about you, Hunk? What’s happening in the <em> exciting world of space diplomacy? </em>” Lance asked. Hunk sighed wistfully, taking another quick bite.</p><p>“Dude, it is seriously harder than it’s cracked up to be. I feel like I’ve aged a hundred years. Now that Shiro’s stepped down people are actually looking at me. It makes a guy panic, you know.”</p><p>“You’re doing a fantastic job, Hunk.” Shiro reassured. “You’ve undoubtedly risen to the challenge... Although I admit, I do miss your cooking. </p><p>“Aww Shiro. You know exactly what to say to warm a man’s heart.”</p><p>“The other night Curtis tried cooking raw pasta in the microwave. He almost burnt our house down! I’m beginning to think the space goo might be a better alternative.”</p><p>“That bad?” Pidge asked.</p><p>“That bad.” Shiro sighed before turning to Keith. “What about you, Keith? Anything new with the Blade?”</p><p>“Not particularly. We’ve mostly being doing relief missions and-”</p><p>“Rubbish!” Hunk cried, startling the table. Keith immediately sunk into his chair, heat rising to his cheeks as he awkwardly took a sip of his drink. “You’re like, totally <em> famous </em> now! I mean, besides the whole <em> I’m a former Paladin of Voltron thing </em>.” </p><p>“I’m not- that’s not-”</p><p>“Are too! We don’t hear from you in months and then suddenly you’re on the IBC announcing the new Empress of Altea? I mean, come on man, the <em> Intergalactic Broadcasting Channel? </em>That’s awesome!”</p><p>Pidge leaned over the table and Keith sunk further into his seat under her gaze. “Tell us, is she cool?”</p><p>“I don’t know Pidge,” Keith admitted, fidgeting with his glass. “I wasn’t meant there during her appointment... it just kinda happened.” Pidge pouted and looked thoroughly unconvinced. “It was supposed to be a brief stop-over. There was mention of some unease during my last check-in with the Blade. The sooner we stabilize Daibazaal, the quicker the Galra can return to their planet and leave New Altea.’</p><p>Pidge blew a raspberry and gave Keith a theatrical thumbs down. “<em> Boooooooring </em>. I just wanna know about the Empress.”</p><p>Keith’s lips pursed. “You do realise Coran was the one to appoint her and this question would be far better suited for him, right?” Without hesitation, Pidge immediately turned her gaze to the red headed Altean, who merely chuckled at her impatience.</p><p>“She is indeed <em> pretty cool </em>, Pidge. I think she would have gotten along well with Allura.” Lance’s chest tightened at the mention of Allura’s name and the table fell into an uneasy silence. </p><p>Tomorrow marked the second anniversary of Princess Allura’s sacrifice- only one year since the Lions departed. Their emptiness still left an aching in Lance’s chest. He’d never tell his friends, but his dreams were still plagued by vivid nightmares- retellings of a past he couldn’t change. Sometimes, Lance was foolish enough to get his hopes up, only to wake up in the harsh reality that she was still gone.</p><p>Lance was grateful at the opportunity to see his friends after many long months… but he wished it could have been under more cheerful circumstances. The former Paladins gathered for their traditional memorial lunch and intended to fly out to New Altea in the evening, to partake in a week-long festival in Allura’s honour. Everyone had been quick to agree, even in Lance’s hesitance. He had only begrudgingly decided to go after Hunk had called and practically begged him to. Lance looked down at his plate and moved a lonesome tomato around with his fork.</p><p>“Speaking of the Empress,” Coran continued, “She is quite excited to meet the friends of her predecessor, and to host the long awaited Voltron reunion in her court.”</p><p>Lance’s mouth went dry<em>. </em></p><p>“I’m so excited! We can scope out the area- Paladin style! You know, just for old times’ sake. I’m imagining it already; headlines, celebrations, the gang back together!” Hunk added, a large grin creeping to his face. “We can dress up like Altean royalty and eat those fancy little cakes!”</p><p>“I’m so excited to see the city’s architecture! I’ve been meaning to visit for a while now, but everything back home has kept me busy.” Pidge remarked.</p><p>Lance stared at the table, a mixture of remorse and terror churning in his gut. Going to the New Altean colony meant facing a whole lot of <em> nope </em> that he’d been avoiding for two years. Going to New Altea meant coming to terms with Allura’s death… and that meant finally letting her go…</p><p>“Lance, what do you think!”</p><p>He blinked away the thoughts. “Sure, of course. What’s any celebration without the former Red <em> and </em> Blue Paladin, amiright?”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Upon landing, Lance felt the familiar rise of panic seep into his chest. He desperately wanted to believe it was the result of Coran’s shoddy landing (he did almost plunge them straight into a rice field at one point, hadn’t he?) However, looking out and seeing hundreds of Alteans<em> and Galra, </em>Lance added thoughtfully, was what made him uneasy. </p><p>They were welcomed by an abundance of noise and machinery, then greeted by a young Altean man who quickly disappeared to inspect their ship. A handful of cargo ships and speeders lay littered around the docking back, crew members of both Altean and Galra heritage alike working on them. Lance was struck by how strange it was to see them in casual clothes, covered in grease and dirt from their repair works. He was so used to seeing them in battle gear and armour that the casual, mundane outfits looked awkward on their athletic bodies. A couple gave the Paladins a small wave or nod of acknowledgement, but none approached them. Lance instinctively moved closer to Hunk and watched the Galra with a wary gaze.</p><p>The Altean from earlier returned and guided them from the hanger, exchanging short pleasantries with Shiro and Coran. Sensing Lance’s distress, Keith orbited towards him and gave him a slight nudge.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>He considered Keith’s question and scoffed, a bemused smile crossing his features. “Um, yeah dude. This is freaking awesome! I’ve been stuck on a farm for the past year, I’m <em> desperate </em> for a little space action!”</p><p>Keith looked unconvinced but humoured Lance’s attempts. “Alright, just don’t get ahead of yourself. It’s only a leisurely visit. You know, the kind where we <em> avoid </em> blowing stuff up?”</p><p>“Hmmft, speak for yourself. I intended to party hard and stir up a bit of trouble.”</p><p>“You will do nothing of the sort,” Shiro reprimanded. Lance hadn’t realised the former Black Paladin had stopped talking and turned his focus to them. “I want you all to be on your <em> best behaviour, </em>There will be no blowing up <em> anything</em>.” Keith erupted into laughter and Lance felt his face grow warm.</p><p>“Oh, shut your quiznak.” Lance grumbled, flicking a sideways glance in Keith’s direction.</p><p>“I still don’t think you’re using that word correctly.”</p><p>“I swear to the ever-loving quiznak, Keith I will-”</p><p>“Oh god, enough.” Shiro interjected. “I thought you moved past the childish banter years ago?”</p><p>“He started it!”</p><p>“Did not!”</p><p>Shiro sighed and pressed both fingers against his temple. “You are both going to send me to an early grave.” Lance stuck his tongue out.</p><p>“<em>Mullet head. </em>”</p><p>“<em>Astro Boy.” </em></p><p>Hunk couldn’t contain his laughter at that. “Holy shit, Keith got a sense of humour in the last year.” Hunk said, patting Keith on the back while Lance was busy gaping at the new nickname.</p><p>“Have you ever seen Astro Boy?” Pidge mused, eyeing Keith with a calculating gaze.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he insisted. “It happened to be one of the first films I watched after the war.”</p><p>“Astro Boy was the first film you watched after the 10,000-year war?”</p><p>“It’s a good film!”</p><p>Hunk and Pidge snickered but said nothing more. </p><p>As the team were guided out of the docking station and led towards the entrance of the city, Lance immediately noticed the large, sweeping skyscrapers. In the centre of the city stood the main palace, its architecture resembling the all too familiar design of the Castle of Lions. It was a tall, white structure that thinned towards the top, surrounded by four unequivocally smaller but similarly shaped buildings. The sight was overwhelming. The Castle had been his home- the home of all the Paladins... and they never got the chance to say goodbye. They barely escaped with their lives after its destruction. Lance followed the structure towards the horizon where a statue of Allura stoof far in the distance. It’s position above the city, placed on a small hill outside the palace walls made it look as if she was looking down on them; watching- protective.</p><p>“Great quiznak,” Lance murmured.</p><p>“Great quiznak indeed, number three.” Coran smiled, looking up at his current home with great fondness. “I thought you might like it. Empress Nephine insisted that the palace be inspired by the Castle of Lions, to recognise the tremendous work you have all done in ensuring the safety of the Altean people. It also serves as a memory to the former glory of Altea.”</p><p>Hunk looked as if he were about to cry, tears beginning to pool in his eyes as he glanced upon the grand structure. Lance couldn’t blame him. Even thinking about the Castle for long periods of time had him bursting into tears. It was expected they would be emotional seeing what used to be their home, standing strong once more. Keith was more difficult to read. If Lance didn’t know any better, he would have figured Keith was considerably bored by the trip, paying no mind to the magnificent palace before him. Keith caught his gaze and Lance quickly looked away, flustered in his discovery. He waited a moment before turning back, but the former paladin’s gaze had already moved on. Lance found himself unexpectedly disappointed. </p><p>“Coran, this is amazing.” Pidge beamed, already holding onto her computer and scanning the surrounding area. “The architecture is insane! Did you model parts of the system off the remaining Olkarian tech?”</p><p>Coran laughed and shook his head. “Not quite. We actually based it off your work back in the Garrison. Our leading architect is most enthralled by your research on Earth and wanted to incorporate as much of it as possible.” Pidge let out a jolly squeal before looking at her screen again. </p><p>“That is so awesome.”</p><p>Coran smiled and turned his attention back to the team. “Empress Nephine has a meeting for another eighty-five doboshes, so I have been instructed to bring you all back to the palace until her return. Once we arrive, we’ll get you settled into your rooms to relax before introductions.” Everyone nodded and began the short journey to the palace.</p><p>They stuck predominantly to back streets, avoiding high traffic areas to avoid too much commotion. Their arrival in the city was intended to be a secret, bringing further excitement for the week-long celebrations.</p><p>Down one particular alleyway, Lance noticed a small Galra child approaching them, eyes wide as he gave a shy wave in Keith’s direction. A little startled but kindly enough, Keith returned it, which sent the child into excitable laughter. Lance smiled at the interaction and saw the soft expression grace Keith’s face briefly. By paying such close attention to the interaction, Lance also noticed when Keith abruptly straightened. Lance followed his gaze to the child’s mother, who was glaring bitterly at Keith. She ushered her son inside and slammed the door behind them. No one but Lance seemed to notice the exchange. Keith kept walking as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“What was that about?” Lance asked, still watching the closed door with curiosity.</p><p>“What was <em> what </em> about?” Keith asked, barely glancing in Lance’s direction.</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes at Keith feigned obtuseness. “<em> That </em>. The whole exchange with that kid’s mother? You were only being polite.”</p><p>Keith frowned and his mouth made the shape of an <em> O </em>. He watched Lance carefully but must have found something in his expression to be genuine. He sighed. “The planet is in political disarray, Lance… Not all Galra take too kindly to my kind here. That sort of reaction isn’t uncommon.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“They don’t like...” he trailed, unsure how to phrase whatever he wanted to say. “Part galra folk.” Keith faltered a bit but kept walking. Lance felt an audible <em> what, </em> leave his lips and had to jog to catch up.</p><p>“You’re telling me the Garla don’t like you, the <em> oh so glorious, impulse-driven, adrenaline junkie </em>,” Keith smiled at that, “Because you’re part human?”</p><p>“If anything it’s because I’m part Galra. It makes me untrustworthy, I guess... Many of the Galra still feel hurt by Lotor’s betrayal and allegiance with the Alteans.’</p><p>“But they’re living on New Altea now?”</p><p>“Not by choice.”</p><p>Lance and Keith fell step with each other, falling silent for the remainder of their walk to the palace. Lance was astonished by Keith’s admission. It felt like such a strange reason for the Galra to be wary of. <em> Keith was actively fighting against Lotor until the end… and he doesn’t even “look Galra”, not that it matters. </em>Lance tried to picture Keith with cat-like ears and purple fur… maybe with a long, wispy tail and stark yellow eyes, but he found the vision too bizarre. Instead, he turned his gaze to the Altean and Galra citizens carefully. No one else seemed to retreat away from Keith like before.</p><p>When the Paladins arrived at the palace, they were quickly escorted to a secluded side entrance. The two guards stationed moved aside with ease, murmuring robotic greetings as they passed. Lance felt somewhat betrayed that they didn’t get to make a spectacle coming through the main door but followed Coran inside regardless. The futuristic,<em> sci-fi movie </em> aesthetic that Lance always associated with the Castle of Lions, was replaced in favour of smooth, cream coloured walls and golden accents. The tall ceiling and large windows made the palace feel huge in comparison to any room Lance had been in. Small gasps were audible from the group as they trickled into the room, fanning out and admiring the decor. Lance swore it looked like a place straight out of Star Wars- which, he now realised could be entirely possible. As Coran said, the city had been built using references from Earth and <em> technically speaking, </em> Star Wars originated from Earth...</p><p>“Holy shit. I think we’re standing in a palace on Alderaan right now.”</p><p>“Dude, I was thinking the same thing.” Hunk agreed.</p><p>“What’s Alderaan?” Keith asked, earning him three disgruntled cries.</p><p>“WHAT?” Hunk, Pidge and Lance all mused unanimously. Keith’s face twinged pink.</p><p>“You’ve never seen Star Wars?” Hunk added, scandalised.</p><p>“I mean, I think I’ve seen the first one?” Keith stuttered, clearly not expecting the sudden interrogation. “The pod-racing was pretty cool, and that red dude was in it, <em> what’s his face…? </em>”</p><p>“Okay, that is <em> not </em> the first Star Wars.” Lance said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“It literally said episode one on the disk.” Keith argued.</p><p>“I mean technically it is,” Pidge explained. “But by watching the prequels first you completely ruin the plot-twist that Darth Vader is-”</p><p>“Don’t say it!” Lance interjected, quickly slapping his hand over Pidge’s mouth. She wasn’t amused by that and promptly wacked Lance over the back of the head. He yelped and withdrew his hand but was satisfied that she hadn’t said anything more. “I’m sorry Pidge, but he literally doesn’t know <em> anything </em> about Star Wars? This is an invaluable experience and we have to keep Keith’s Star Wars virginity intact until we’re home.”</p><p>“Super weird way to phrase it, but sure.” Hunk agreed, smiling wildly. “We can have a huge marathon when we return to Earth.”</p><p>Before Keith could voice any objections, a tall Altean woman soldier flanked by two other members of the Guard approached them. Lance noted she wore the typical Altean Guard uniform, with the addition of a large red patch on the right sleeve, marking her as a commander of some sort. Her dirty blonde hair was freshly shaven on either side, leaving a small mop of hair on the top which she had lightly brushed back. Her eyes matched the deep emerald colour of her Altean marks and watched over them with a curious gaze. Lance was immediately intimidated by her and straightened at the sight of her arrival.</p><p>“Please excuse me,” she said, voice low and commanding. “I have been informed that your rooms are ready.”</p><p>“Rennyn, it is a pleasure.” Coran said, making a small gesture with his fingers. She repeated the gesture and nodded to him.</p><p>“Coran, welcome home. I see you have gotten our guests here in one piece.”</p><p>“No uncalled for landings this time!”</p><p>“Hard to believe, but I shall trust you.”</p><p>Keith took a step forward and repeated the same gesture Coran did moments ago. Lance managed to watch with close inspection this time, as Keith raised one finger to his lip horizontally, then raised it to his temple before giving the guard a small two fingered salute. She repeated the strange gesture and they shared a small smile.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again, Rennyn.”</p><p>“You as well, Keith.”</p><p>“Coran said Nephine was out on a meeting. I assumed you would have been by her side.”</p><p>The Altean woman, Rennyn, folded her arms with a persistent scowl. “It is not by choice, young Paladin. Empress Nephine was rather persistent in my being here to greet you upon arrival.”</p><p>“Ah, so you have us to blame.”</p><p>“Precisely.” Keith gave her a fond smile and Lance found himself staring. <em> What in quiznak? Keith? Smiling? At literally anyone? He really does have a thing for women with big, sharp, pointy weapons </em>?</p><p>Rennyn caught Lance’s stare and her face hardened, the soft fondness she felt for Keith immediately lost on him. She referred to the group in its entirety. “I have been instructed to show you to the rooms you’ll be staying in this week. You’ll each be sharing with another member of your party to save space for our other off planet guests. Empress Nephine sends her apologies.”</p><p>“No need to apologise. We didn’t exactly give you much notice.” Shiro reassured. “It was a rather spontaneous decision on our behalf.” </p><p>Rennyn nodded at that. “Let’s get you settled in before the Empress returns.” </p><p>Rennyn and her guards lead the team down a long, elegant hallway, similar to the first room. It had the same tall ceiling from which detailed tapestries hung from, each describing an important moment in Altean history. Lance didn’t recognise all of them but stopped at one in particular, admiring the careful and detailed embroidery. The soft, pink fabric hung from the ceiling and stitched onto it was a glorious image of Allura. She was standing strong in her Paladin armour; helmet by her hip and her hand raised in triumph above her head. The team stopped to admire it, completely silent. With a final glance, Lance continued up the hallway. He felt Hunk’s arms wrap around him comfortingly, but he refused to cry.</p><p>As they approached an abundance of closed doors, Rennyn turned back to them. “Shiro and Hunk, this is your room.” She gestured to the closed door on her right. “Lance and Keith, you will be staying here.” She turned to face the identical door on the left. “And last of all, Katie-”</p><p>“Pidge is fine.”</p><p>“My apologies. Pidge, you will follow me further down to your room.”</p><p>“What, that’s totally unfair. Why does the little gremlin get her own room?” Lance complained.</p><p>Pidge shot him a smirk. “Perks of being a girl, loser. Also, hey! I don’t appreciate being called little!”</p><p>“Oh, but being called a <em> gremlin </em> is fine?”</p><p>“I mean the gremlin part is at least a little bit true…” Hunk mused.</p><p>“Fuck all of you.” she said, sticking her middle finger up at them as she followed Rennyn down the hallway. Shiro let out a long, hefty sigh and opened the door to his room. They truly were all stripping away years of his life, as any annoying children would. Lance followed Keith into their shared room.</p><p>Inside were two large beds that sat adjacent to each other, pressed up against a lime coloured feature wall. Matching drapes were pulled aside, allowing the dusk light to pour into their shared space. Outside their window was a balcony that hung over a small court below. On it were two chairs and a matching stone table, decorated with a small native plant Lance had never seen before. In the centre of the room a large constellation Lance didn’t recognise was engraved into the floor, the gold outline shimmering from the light of the setting sun. The room felt like something from a movie. Sure, Lance had seen plenty of palaces and castles in his time as a Paladin, but this room? This was extraordinary.</p><p>Lance immediately rushed past Keith to claim the bed closest to the window, throwing himself onto it face first.</p><p>“I guess I’ll just take the other bed.” Keith scoffed, settling himself on the opposing side of the room.</p><p>“I ain’t giving up this one, so unless you want to share, good call.” Lance replied, his voice muffled by the duvet.</p><p>Keith snorted. “You’re probably the biggest bed hog. I’ll pass.”</p><p>Lance let out an offended huff and sat up so he could see Keith. “I am not,” he objected, crossing his arms firmly. “I used to share a bed with my cousins all the time. I didn’t even hog the blanket once.”</p><p>“Somehow, I found that hard to believe.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous I scored the bed closest to the window.”</p><p>“I literally couldn’t care less.”</p><p>“Aww, does that mean you care?”</p><p>Keith threw a pillow at him, sending Lance plummeting to his side. He let out a little <em> offt </em> at the impact and before he had a chance to retaliate, Keith had already gotten up. The stray pillow Lance sent back missed its target completely and Keith just shot him a smug glance. “Nice one, <em> sharpshooter </em>.”</p><p>Lance hurled another pillow flying, this one only narrowly missing the other boy who swiftly ducked into the bathroom. He watched the door slide shut before sinking down into the mattress. They had a little bit of time before the Empress returned from her meeting, so Lance shut his eyes for a brief moment.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>The Empress was young. Much younger than Lance had pictured her. He knew Alteans had lifespans longer than most species, but this girl looked no older than sixteen in human years. She was beautiful but still had a small, petite face that made her pointy ears appear comically long. She wore her dark grey hair in two long braids, that wrapped around her head to form a complex looking bun on the top of her head. She was fitted with a traditional, royal blue dress that fell just above her ankles. She smiled at their arrival and made haste to greet them at the door. The two guards shared a distressed look as their Empress swiftly left her throne.</p><p>“Please Empress Nephine, you do not have to get up for our arrival.” Coran urged, bowing politely in her presence. Lance did the same, unsure of the proper etiquette.</p><p>“Nonsense, Coran!” she exclaimed, her voice light and excitable. “I have been waiting for your arrival all day. Rennyn has been most impatient with me in my delight.” She stopped before them, clasping her hands together with an elated chuckle.</p><p>Shiro took initiative to introduce himself first. “Empress Nephine, it is an honour.” He bowed in reverence and Lance watched the Empress’ eyes gleamed. “I am Shiro-”</p><p>“Takashi Shirogane, yes I know.” The Empress filled in, holding her hand straight out towards Shiro. He glanced at her outstretched palm with a puzzled expression and she faltered, as did the confidence in her extended hand. “Oh, my apologies. Coran informed me that this was a form of polite introduction among human traditions, but I must have been mistaken.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, she was trying to shake Shiro’s hand. </em>
</p><p>Shiro quickly seized her palm before she had the chance to entirely withdraw it and shook it eagerly. “Please, call me Shiro, Empress.” And with that, her smile grew. </p><p>“Call me Nephine. We have no need for formalities here, you are like family to me.” She seemed to bask in the seemingly odd up-and-down movement of their arms, before letting go of Shiro’s hand.</p><p>“Empress,” Coran probed, directing her gaze towards the remaining team. “These are the other Paladins of Voltron; Pidge, Hunk, Keith and Lance.” Nephine took each Paladin’s hands as Coran introduced them, stopping upon reaching Keith. She chuckled as the pair shook hands.</p><p>“I am fortunate enough to receive not one, but two introductions from the infamous Red and Black Paladin. Thankfully, this one is far more amicable than our first.”</p><p>“I apologised to Rennyn multiple times...” Keith mumbled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “I don’t think she’ll ever let me live it down.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but you must admit it does make for a great story. One we must share with your fellow Paladins over dinner.” Lance frowned as Keith’s face went red and he gave Nephine a small smile.</p><p><em> That’s a little familiar for Empress to refer to someone they have only met twice </em>? </p><p>Nephine’s eyes trailed from Keith before falling onto Lance. “Ah, you must be Lance,” she mused, reaching out with her small, child-like hand. Lance took it and mustered a smile. “I have heard much about you.”</p><p>“Empress,” Lance said, bowing in what he hoped would be seen as reverence. Nephine let Lance’s hand go but it lingered momentarily before slowly dropping down to her side. </p><p>“It is just as Coran told me. You do bear the mark of our people.”</p><p>Lance’s hand rose to touch his cheek instinctively. He couldn’t feel the marks as they left no physical impressions on his face… but he knew exactly where they were. The haunted memory of tracing them over and over again in the mirror, Allura’s memory embedded on his skin. A blessing in the form of two small triangles on his cheeks, and a torment from the moment he’d laid eyes on them. Lance restrained from clawing the marks.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’m human though.” Panic must have been rolling off him, as Lance’s eye darted around the room, desperately trying to avoid the Empress’ gaze. He settled upon Keith, who glanced at him with nothing more than a blank stare- if not the tiniest bit of bewilderment.</p><p>“I am aware.” she chuckled in agreement. “A blessing from Allura, I am told. Do they help you feel more connected to her?”</p><p>Lance sucked in a breath, his hands grasping helpless at the fabric by his sides. The panic twisted in his stomach and the nausea was returning in waves. He felt the world shift from under him. <em> I think I’m going to throw up</em>. “Ah, you’ll have to excuse me, I need some air.” he managed to rasp, his voice catching on the lump forming in his throat. Nephine recoiled at his tone, surprised by his sudden declaration. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I have said something I shouldn’t have…” she trailed helplessly, looking towards Coran for support. But Lance didn’t notice. All he could hear was the clambering in his heart and loud, distressed footsteps leaving the throne room. <em> My footsteps </em>, Lance noted rather unhelpfully later.</p><p>He exited the throne room promptly, turning the corner and immediately storming down the corridor. <em> I refuse to have a panic attack here of all places… Jesus, get it together Lance… Please. </em> He heard the doors open a second time and quickened his pace. Lance had only managed to pass three closed doors when Keith inevitably reached him, grabbing him firmly on the shoulder to bring him to a jarring halt. Lance shrugged off Keith’s grip but stopped walking, listening to his own shallow breathing as Keith stood silently behind him.</p><p>“What’s going on, Lance?”</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s nothing.”</p><p>“You just walked out on an Empress, that doesn’t feel like nothing to me.”</p><p>Lance spun around, a cheery smile on his face that definitely didn’t meet his eyes. “I felt a bit queasy but look, right as rain now! Never been better.” It was so obviously a lie that even Keith was taken aback.</p><p>“Stop being difficult, Lance I’m trying to help.”</p><p>“I told you I’m fine-”</p><p>A loud explosion sounded in the far distance, causing the room to tremble beneath them. The force of the tremor sent Keith and Lance off balance for a brief moment but both boys quickly recovered and shared a concerned glance. The floor eventually stilled but they remained still and alert.</p><p>“What was that?” Keith whispered, his voice cutting through the silence.</p><p>“Maybe it was just the fireworks?” Lance responded, though with no confidence whatsoever. As if on cue, the ground shook again, this time more forcefully. Lance’s eyes widened and without a word, him and Keith took off in a sprint, headed back towards the room they’d just left. The floor shook one final time before stilling entirely, but the pounding sound of feet hitting the marble floor rung loud in Lance’s ears, even as they approached the throne room. Inside, Empress Nephine and the moody royal guard from earlier were gone. Shiro stood in the centre of the room, talking frantically with Coran while Pidge typed furiously away on her computer. Hunk looked as nauseous as Lance felt. They all glanced up at Keith and Lance’s return, distress evident on their features.</p><p>“Shiro, what’s happened?” Keith breathed, scanning the room for any potential threats.</p><p>“There’s been an attack.” Shiro responded, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>Lance couldn’t believe it. “A <em> what </em>? Was anyone hurt?”</p><p>“We’re not entirely sure, but the lookout squadron posted by Allura’s statue is currently MIA.”</p><p>“I don’t understand… what actually happened?”</p><p>“Allura’s statue… it’s been destroyed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>